Confrontation
by Optimus Prime Fangirl
Summary: set in the 20k series after Leonardo gets stabbed with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Confrontation

Chapter 1- Anna's view

It was five weeks after the turtles, Master Splinter and I had a near death experience with The Shredder and his daughter and twelve weeks after I got married to the leader named Leonardo. The fight was horrible because The Shredder's daughter did something unforgivable; Kerai stabbed Leo in the stomach.

The others watched as it happened; I was outraged as my husband fell onto his knees and the cold metal floor. I used my katanas to battle her but she unarmed me and stabbed me in the stomach with my own blade which caused me to fall to floor in pain then stood on my right arm and snapped the bone which was so painful that I screamed in agony for Leo who regained enough strength to stand, limp over to me, kneel and place me in his arms as I felt my life drift away. Leonardo was doing his best to keep me awake but when I closed my eyes; the last thing I heard was my husband's pained cries as he hugged my limp form. Eventually I regained consciousness to find Leo carrying me on the Utrom ship while time stopped to enable our rescuers to get us out the about to explode ship and on to their ship unfortunately I was claimed by unconsciousness again.

When I regained consciousness and opened my eyes I saw The Utrom doctors and my father but Leo was nowhere in sight which caused me to panic and sit up which caught my father's attention who came over to my bed and gently pushed me on to my back "father where is Leonardo?" I asked "he is having his wounds tended to by a Utrom doctor in separate different departments but because I am father you will not allow the doctors to treat you until you had woken up" my father explained "dad please let the doctors treat my wounds and when I get back home I will send your love to mother" I pleaded "ok but I am to stay by your side while treatment no matter the treatment may be do you understand?" my father asked both the doctors and I.

The doctors did not like the stern look in my father's eyes nor did I but he only wanted to protect me which I knew, the doctors set my broken arm in a cast to ensure the bones would heal without moving. I heard Leo yell in pain which upset me to the point of tears "dad please let me see Leo" I begged with teary eyes which caused my father to hold me "okay Anna I will get a guard to get him" my dad said while stroking my hair to calm me then turned to a guard "guard bring Leonardo in here so he can be with his wife" my dad ordered so the guard left eventually the guard return with Leonardo who had bandages wrapped around both his shoulders and torso who was more than happy to see me because he smiled as he walked over to me "Anna I am very glad to see that you are awake" Leo said as he gently hugged me.

The doctors treated my wounds and told my father and me that Leonardo and I were going to start a family of our own that was before we were summoned to The Shredder's court trial where he was exiled to an ice asteroid. My father thanked us for our efforts then teleported to our platform "Anna I am so proud of you for defeating Shredder and I am so sorry that I haven't been there for you but you have grown into a brave young woman" my father said as he hugged me and I did my best to return the hug "dad you could come with us so that mother can see you" I suggested before sending us home to New York where April, Casey and my mother was waiting by the truck Donatello created.

My mother was so relieved to see me safe; she ran to me and hugged me "Anna thank goodness you and the others are safe" my mother exclaimed before noticing my arm and the others' injuries and became worried "my goodness Anna what happened?" my mother asked very worried "mother you would not believe me if I told you what happened by the way dad sends his love" I explained "whoa you saw your father when?" my mother asked "others of my kind treated our daughter's injuries and it is good to see you again Michelle" my father said "thank you Mortu" my mother said to my father before he teleported back to The Utrom Homeworld.

"Come on let's get you all somewhere safe where you can heal without being attacked Mr. Jones do you have any recommendations?" my mother asked "yeah my grandma's farmhouse" Casey answered. We all climbed into the Battle Shell while Casey and April sat in the front before my mother turned to Leo who was gazing out the window with his tail flicking "you seem different Leonardo apart from your wings and tail are you alright?" my mother asked. Leonardo looked at my mother through his special mask for his light sensitive eyes "yes I am fine Mrs. Parker" Leo answered coldly before going back to gazing out of the window this was one of the few times that anyone saw or spoke to Leo for two months.

All of the injured slept upstairs in the attic. Leo and I in one bed with Leo's tail wrapped around my ankle and covered by his wings, Don in the bed next to Leo and me, Raph next to Don, Mike next to Don while Splinter slept in a bed at the head of the room. One night I was woken by shouting because mine and Leo's bed was situated next to the window which was open but I had no idea who was yelling. I looked around to see that everyone was in their beds asleep apart from Leo so I got onto my feet, walked down the stairs following the sound until I came to outside the barn with the door open wide enough for me to squeeze through with ease and no sound where I found Leo sharpening his swords while his tail swayed behind him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and shell "Anna you should be in the house not out here at all hours" Leo said coldly. I still had my hand on his shoulder and shell when I whispered my news in Leo's ear; Leo put his swords on the floor before standing and facing me with surprise and joy appeared in Leo's uncovered eyes "what did you say?" Leo asked in a high pitched voice "I said you are going to be a father because I am carrying right now even as we speak I found out two months ago I was going to tell but when you spoke to my mother coldly I had a feeling you weren't ready to find out" I explained with a smile slowly appeared.

Leo placed his arms around me and his tail around my ankle "Anna thank you so much for telling me, I am so sorry about my behaviour lately; I am just coming to terms with everything that has happened and I promise to be a wonderful husband and father to you and the child or children" Leo said. We spent the rest of the night talking about who the god parents will be and we decided that Master Splinter and Donatello will be the godfathers while my mother and April will the godmothers until we walked back inside the house, up into the attic and into our bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Master Splinter's view

Leonardo and Anna behaved more like a married couple then before but a few times I couldn't help but noticed that Leonardo had a hand on Anna's stomach while they smiled at each other. I did not wish to push my eldest but I was curious to why Leonardo was placing a hand on Anna's stomach while his tail massaged Anna's back. I was meditating when I heard the pair talking about due dates and when they should tell everyone; I came into view but remaining silent "that's decided we tell everyone tonight" Anna said "Master Splinter Leo and I have something to tell you" Anna said but I placed a paw in the air "you don't need to tell me I overheard you two talking and congratulations" I replied but my eldest whispered the best news in my ear telling me that they wanted me to be a godfather as well as Donatello.

I was in shock but so happy that for the first time in my life I would be a god and grandfather. I left them to summon everyone into the attic where everyone sat on the beds or on the floor "everyone Leo and I have some fantastic news because we are going to be parents and four of you are going to be godparents" Anna explained. April asked who the four godparents were going to be. Leo explained that I along with Donatello was to be godfathers while Anna explained that her mother and April were to be godmothers. As Anna's pregnancy progressed Leonardo spent less time training and more time with Anna but on the due date, there was no time to get Anna to a hospital so she gave birth in the warm barn with Leonardo, Mortu and me at her side and Anna gave birth to four beautiful children.

Two humans and two turtles with their parents' eye colours and their mother's hair colour. I was so happy for them but I did become worried about the children's raising and I voiced my concern which caused the new parents to say that they would raise the children until they were five in the country before returning to New York. I thought that was the wisest decision so that afternoon my other sons, Miss O'Neil, Mr Jones, Mrs and Mr Parker and myself said our goodbyes to the new family and made our way back to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Anna was watching her four daughters who she loved dearly run around with their father and her husband Leonardo who tripped over his tail outside the farmhouse having a lot of fun. She thought back to when she found out about Leo's transformation she was very shocked.

Flashback

Anna had just arrived home from university in England when she heard Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Master Splinter talking about Leonardo and his relationship with Anna so she asked what was going on and the four of them explained what had happened to Leonardo and she felt very sorry for the man she loved and went to Leo's room asking if she could come in and Leo allowed her to come in. Anna opened the door to darkness "Leo I know what happened to you please let me see you I will love you no matter what you look like" Anna said then Leo walked to the door but held out a hand which Anna accepted and was pulled into the dark "Anna I know that but can I ask you one thing?" Leo asked as he put his hands on each side of Anna's face as she nodded then asked Anna to marry him which she accepted.

Leo and Anna shared a loving embrace in the dark then Anna gasped because she felt something wrap itself around Anna's left ankle "Anna what's the matter?" Leo asked in a whisper "Leonardo I think your tail has wrapped itself around my ankle" Anna replied in a whisper chuckling slightly "sorry about that it has a tendency of doing that I'll unwrap it if you want me to" Leo said as his tail unwrapped itself from Anna's ankle as he let her out of the embrace and walked to the light switch which Leo allowed her to turn the lights on. Anna turned to see that Leo had grown a foot taller from 5 feet 2 inches to 6 feet 2 inches, wore a blacked out mask, 15 feet long dragon wings, wickedly sharp black horns, scales, claws and a black dragon tail also his shell was gone.

Anna smiled as she walked back over to Leo who put his arms around his beautiful fiancé as Anna did the same then Leo closed his wings around both of them "I love you Leo" Anna whispered and Leo told Anna the same thing then opened his wings and arms and let Anna walk to the light switch while he lit five candles before sitting together on Leo's double bed in candle light.

Leo asked Anna if she would take his mask off for him and Anna reached behind her wonderful fiancé's head gently untying the knot and removing the mask but Leo was sneaky and gently pushed Anna on her back surprising her "you seem different personality wise my darling" Anna said as Leo straddled his beloved's waist also placing his clawed hands either side of her head on the mattress as they smiled at each other. Anna reached up and placed her hands around the back of Leo's neck linking them and gently pulling her fiancé to her level before touching her lips to Leo's lips which surprised him and caused Anna to smile inwardly. Fortunately Leo did react after he got over the shock because he began to nibble at Anna's bottom lip asking for entrance which she obliged and opened her mouth slightly then Leo did not waste any time and slowly entered Anna's mouth.

This surprised Anna because she did not expect Leo's tongue to be cold but she did welcome him as he did the same and Anna's tongue entered Leo's mouth and they fought for dominance which Leo won. Leonardo released Anna's mouth and kissed down her neck until he got to her shirt so he sliced the shirt open with a claw and continued his trail of kisses down Anna's body then travelled back to his fiancée's mouth causing them to sit up then they embraced "I think that we should take our physical relationship to a new level" Leo whispered seductively in Anna's ear. She knew what Leo meant and smiled because she agreed with him and removed the rest of her clothing while Leo removed his belt and swords then straddled his fiancée again.

They were kissing with all the love they had for each other; not caring about their physical differences when Leo gently placed a finger inside Anna causing her to gasp at the unexpected intimate touch from her fiancé but she loved Leonardo with all her heart so she welcomed the contact especially when he started moving his finger in and out of her while picking up pace "Leo please stop teasing me" Anna begged breathlessly when Leo moving his mouth to Anna's neck "are you sure that you want this?" Leo asked feeling very concerned about harming his fiancée because it was her first time "yes I have never wanted anything so much in my life" Anna answered breathlessly so Leo positioned himself at Anna's entrance and gently pushed himself inside Anna which was agony for Anna because she was not used to such an intimate contact but because she loved Leo she waited to be used to his size which didn't take long.

Leo could see the pain in Anna's eyes "are you alright? We could stop" Leo suggested with concern for his fiancée being in pain because of him "no it's fine I will let you know when you can move" Anna answered and she nodded which allowed Leo to move. Eventually Anna was laying in Leo's arms with his tail wrapped around her leg.

End of flashback

Anna could not believe that she had a family of her own and could not wait for Michaela, Danielle, Leona and Sophie to meet their uncles and grandparents but she was terrified that The Shredder would find out about the children and probably kill them which would be her worst fear come true.

Little Sophie saw her mother in deep thought and ran up to her and hugged her leg "mommy, are you alright?" Sophie asked innocently "yeah honey, I am fine, just thinking about things" Anna answered before Leo and the other girls came over "I think it is time to go back home" Leo said which Anna agreed and the six of them packed up their stuff and went to New York unsure how much Don, Mike, Raph and Splinter had changed in their absence.

Luckily when the six of them arrived Splinter and Donatello were there to greet them "welcome home my children" Splinter said to Anna and Leo which made them smile then Splinter looked at the girls who were hiding behind their parents "aww come out you guys, I won't hurt you" Don said as he knelt down smiling gently and naturally Sophie came out first looking like a younger version of Anna with little blue streaks in her hair "are you my uncle Donnie?" she asked shyly.

Donatello nodded with a smile "that's right and I have a feeling that you are going to love your uncle Mikey and possibly your uncle Raph as well if he is in a good mood when you meet him" Donnie answered as Michaela, Leona and Danielle came out standing next to Sophie listening intently


End file.
